


Give me Your Attention

by wheniamqueenx



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueenx/pseuds/wheniamqueenx
Summary: “So,” Dan says, Phil looks up, a glint in his eye, tongue slightly poking out between his teeth, “you had the horn for the whole of my speech or-?““I mean. Most of it. But I was listening, I can multitask you know.’”“Wow put that on your bio, can be horny and receive auditory information at the same time.”orPhil distracts Dan midway through a rant.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/gifts).



> Because the world needs more of Phil bottoming.

They are both in the living room, Dan is halfway through a rant, when Phil starts, or maybe he’s secretly been at it for the last thirty minutes or so, because he is definitely much closer to him than Dan remembers him being.

“Then they go and fucking –Phil.”

“Huh?” He responds, twisting his neck to look up at Dan from where his face is practically nuzzled into Dan’s neck, hand resting on the inside of his thigh.

“Are you listening?”

“Yes, of course,” Phil replies, batting his eyelids in a comic feigning of innocence, large blue eyes peering up at Dan.

“I just –“ Dan starts and stops, now he’s more aware of how Phil is pressed up against him, and that very sneaky but tempting hand, he can feel warmth in his stomach.

Dan’s neck feels tingly where Phil’s hair keeps catching it. He smells of that strange candyfloss shower gel he’s been trying out, but with his own distinctive Phil musk underneath it – so not entirely gross, at all.

“This is very important, Phillip,” Dan chastises, peering down at his boyfriend’s jet black hair, softer in the candle lit living room, it now being dark outside – curtains drawn.

Phil shrugs, and removes his touch completely; placing himself far enough away from Dan, to fully regard him – the position he was in previously.

“Go on then…”Phil prompts.

“No wait, come back here…” Dan says, pout evident in his voice.

Phil laughs, “I thought I was distracting you!”

“Yeah but-“ Phil rolls his eyes, dramatically, then shuffles back over, this time Dan reaches an arm around Phil’s back skimming it all the way down till he can tuck it under Phil’s hoody.

“So,” Dan says, Phil looks up, a glint in his eye, tongue slightly poking out between his teeth, “you had the horn for the whole of my speech or-?“

“I mean. Most of it. But I was listening, I can multitask you know.’”

“Wow put that on your bio, can be horny and receive auditory information at the same time.”

“Shut the fuck up Dan,” Phil says, as softly as someone can utter a swear word, reaching up to hold the side of Dan’s face and kissing him.

They kiss for a while, mouths closed, lips dragging slowly, Dan’s hand wandering up Phil’s naked back. Phil’s hand is back on Dan’s thigh.

Phil pulls away, “thought you could put that passion into something else, if you know what I’m saying,” raising an eyebrow.

“I’m never sleeping with you again,” which is an unconvincing remark, as Dan moves to trail his lips down Phil’s neck.

Phil lets out a surprised yelp when Dan sucks his earlobe into his mouth.

“Want me to fuck you?” Dan questions, voice husky in Phil’s ear, goose bumps erupt along his skin - suddenly the atmosphere is less jovial, and more anticipatory - Dan feels Phil nod.

“Say it,” Dan whispers; yet somehow it sounds like the loudest Dan has spoken all day, it goes straight to Phil’s cock.

“Please, fuck me, Dan,” Phil barely utters the last syllable and Dan’s lips are back on his, imploring now, tongue nudging at Phil’s bottom lip so they can kiss open mouthed, Dan catching his bottom lip with his teeth and gently nibbling.

Phil’s slightly damp upper lip catches the tip of Dan’s nose – who leans forward more, gaining purchase on Phil’s shoulders as he starts to push him down onto the sofa.

Once Phil is lying down Dan nudges a knee between Phil’s thighs and worms his hand into his shiny locks and tugs lightly - taking advantage of the way it causes Phil’s lips to part involuntarily, by leaning forward again and sliding his tongue into his mouth. Phil clings and pulls at his broad shoulders, with no immediate intention, else than to feel him – enjoy the fact of his weight over him, his broad body framing Phil’s own slightly narrower one. He feels itchy with anticipation already – and kisses back with pure focus, licking against Dan’s tongue, letting their lips move together and only just about catch, letting the air in around them, then craning his neck up to seal their lips together tightly until they are both panting.

Dan’s body is moving slowly closer and closer to Phil’s, and Phil can feel his body heat – warm and intoxicating. Dan’s hand is still in his hair, but looser now, and stroking, occasionally uses it as a handle to manoeuvre Phil where he wants him. Phil moves his hands lower, letting them wander under Dan’s shirt, then down to his arse, stroking the soft yet firm flesh, before pushing more insistently. Dan laughs softly against Phil’s sodden lips, keeping his hips stiff. Phil whines and Dan just moves further and further away till he’s kneeling, and pulls his top off. Phil grins, then sits up, hands going to Dan’s bare waist, Dan leaning into it on instinct, then Phil removes a hand and licks his thumb and forefinger bringing them to Dan’s nippe, tugging at it in a way that borders on the edge of painful and makes Dan buck his hips forward – the reaction Phil expected. He moves his mouth to Dan’s other nipple, licking at it firmly before sucking hard - the wet suction sound clear to both of them. Phil presses a hand against his own growing cock. 

“Want to see you,” Dan murmurs, Phil somehow doesn’t hear it above the roaring in his head, the rambling sound of his own brain wanting and desiring Dan’s taste, his sounds, his touch.

“Huh,” Phil says, whipping his head up from mouthing at Dan’s torso, lips pink and wet.

Dan smirks, and bites his lip, as if trying to hide how enamoured he feels in this moment. He grasps Phil’s face with both hands.

“Want to see you,” he repeats, thumb running along Phil’s bottom lip.

Phil nods before extracting himself from Dan to stand and strip; in the middle of the room - Dan sits back on the sofa and palms his cock. It shouldn’t feel naughty to fuck in their own lounge, and their own house – and yet, there is something charged about this moment, brazen and carefree. There’s a world beyond those curtains, people walking along the street – they can still hear the occasional car or siren. 

Phil makes a bit of a show of it, as much as he is comfortable with, laughing quietly to himself because he can tell Dan is enjoying it. He turns so his back is to Dan when he takes his pants down, peering back over his shoulder – a glint in his eye. Dan feels heady and in love as he eyes the curve of Phil’s arse hungrily.

“How do you want it?” Dan asks.

They sometimes barely talk when they have sex, because they are so good at reading each other’s body language - used to their dynamic, the push and pull of it all. Sometimes they talk just for the excitement of saying it out loud, the memory of years gone by, _'is this okay?'_ and _‘I’m going to blow you now’_ , and how it would make Dan squirm with excitement, and also blush – Phil not any less embarrassed but taking a necessary lead due to experience, and also just trying not to be a dick. Dan soon weaned him out of his _‘Dan is so fragile and pretty’_ approach by mounting him that one time, riding him so hard it looked like Phil might pass out.

Phil swallows before responding, “on my back, you on top. I like you being on top of me.”

Dan pulls his pants down and walks over to Phil, both naked now, and grabs Phil by the waist, his other hand lightly slapping his arse.

“Phil Lester, I do not tell you enough your arse is a piece of fucking art,” Phil snorts, and leans up to kiss him.

“Get the lube,” Phil mutters as he pulls away, Dan moves fast, leaving Phil alone.

Phil lies on the sofa, propping a cushion under his arse. They should probably use a sheet, he wonders if Dan will bring one, or he too is enjoying the naughty teenager vibe of it all - they are moving soon anyway.

Dan raises an eyebrow, back in mere seconds, before crawling over Phil – lube and condom in hand, which he places next to them on the floor. Phil sighs with happiness, finally covered by Dan’s body - he reaches down for the lube, warming it in his hands, and then brings his hand down to their cocks, hold them together, both fully hard.

“Fuck,” Dan says. 

Phil runs his thumb across their swollen heads, enjoying the corresponding twitch Dan’s cock gives against his own. He keeps at it for a while, wanking their cocks together, twisting his wrist near the top, his own hips bucking up into the movement, and Dan’s bearing down. Everything is sticky and wet, Dan’s movements getting more insistent and more lubricated as their precome builds and combines.

Dan groans suddenly, damp fringe pressed against Phil’s shoulder.

“Fuck, need to be inside you. You ready?”

“Yes, yes, please,” Phil replies, then presses the lube into Dan’s hand.

It doesn’t take long at all, until Dan somehow has three long fingers pressed into Phil’s arse, his rim shiny and red - cock kicking against his tummy. Dan’s fingers are reaching the point of too much, and not enough, fucking him shallow yet full, or pushing deep and intense making all of Phil’s body tingle, pressing there in delight, and nipping at his chest.

“Fuck – Dan,” Phil pants out.

“I,” he starts, Dan seems to come to, slowly removing his fingers, then reaches down to the floor to feel for the condom.

“For fucks sake,” he mutters, after what feels entirely too long, “must have gone under the sofa,” he goes to get up, but Phil pulls his back against him, vice grip on his arse.

“Without,” he says, “just-“

“Wow you are filth today,” Dan responds, only a bit breathless.

Phil’s whole face flushes, and Dan leans down to kiss the darkest part on the top of his cheekbone. Then he sits up and lubes his cock up, before spreading Phil’s thighs slightly wider, placing his calves on his shoulders – slowly he presses into him. Phil exhales a long breath, a satisfied sigh at the end of it, tilting his hips to help Dan slid further inside.

Dan leans over Phil, pushing his thighs towards his torso. Pressed forward like this now, Dan’s cock easily slides all the way in, pelvis flush with Phil’s arse and thighs. For a while he stills, and Phil closes his eyes, hands running idly over Dan’s back, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by the simple feeling of being full and stretched.

‘I like it like this,” Phil says, reaching down to cup one of Dan’s arse cheeks, and pressing gently to punctuate his point. “You deep inside me,” he clarifies.

“Yeah?” Dan says, before shifting his hips, then pressing in again, a movement so tiny it’s more of a pulse than a thrust. It’s intense though, not giving Phil much reprieve from the pressure of Dan’s hard cock.

“Be intense if I just pressed against your prostate like this though?” Dan says, voice lilting upwards, eyebrows quirked, regarding Phil with a level of curiosity. 

“Want that,” it comes out choked.

Dan hums low; Phil can feel the vibration of his chest against his knees. Dan moves again, pivoting upwards. Bingo. Phil releases all his breath in one fast rush. It’s a jolt to his sluggish brain, and his cock pulses almost angrily against his abdomen. Dan still hasn’t moved his cock from when it now so firmly presses against his prostate, circling his hips instead.

Phil lets out a yelp, and Dan laughs, low and dirty.

“You okay?” he asks, panting.

He leans over for the lube, having to pull out ever so slightly, and once he has it runs it around Phil’s rim, some drips down onto his balls, and he feels them tighten at the cold. Dan temporarily seems transfixed by the sight of himself balls deep in Phil as If he hadn’t seen the sight many times before.

“I love the idea of coming inside of you,” Dan says.

“You should have said. We can do it more,” Dan doesn’t respond, just refocuses his attention on Phil’s face, and grabs for his wrists, pinning them down above his head.

He begins to fuck him again in earnest, the drag of his cock slow, and yet overwhelming, teasing at his prostate, then pressing hard and constant, a low buzzing in his ears. Phil is sure he has no sensation in his limbs; everything is just the hot centre of his arse, his cock aching against his stomach, Dan’s hard cock, and the sweat gathered between their hips and thighs. Dan is murmuring something but Phil can barely hear.

“Phil,” suddenly louder, “say if it’s too much.”

Phil jerks his head in comprehension, tongue heavy.

“Or tap me on the shoulder,” Dan adds,

Phil grins at him lazily, and Dan wipes at a tear that must have escaped Phil’s eye.

Then quietly, “so beautiful Phil.”

Phil arches his back, cock kicking hard.

“Want me to touch you?” Dan asks, fucking in even and constant movements now.

“Fuck, I don’t know,” Phil replies honestly.

“Gently?” Dan suggests.

“Okay.”

Dan removes a hand from his wrist, and then uses the other one to capture both. He licks his fingers, before gently trailing them down the length of Phil’s cock. Dan then makes a circle with his fingers just under the head, and squeezes. Phil lets out a harsh sob, hands twitching under Dan’s – wanting to grab at him. Dan comes to an abrupt stop, pulling his hand away as if burnt.

“No, Dan, please,” Phil begs, then grits out, “firmer,” can feel the damp hot of his tears on his face.

Dan grips firmer, thumb pressed just under the head of his cock, twisting, and jerking him is small tight movements. Phil’s vision whites out. 

Phil only comes to when he hears Dan let out a loud “fuck,” wonder evident in his voice, he blinks his eyes open, vision blurred for a bit – to see Dan looking down at him, face red, clearly on the brink of coming.

Phil looks down himself, can feel where his own come has splattered against his neck, and spots the pool of come on his chest. Most importantly, he can see the vein throbbing in Dan’s neck, the tension in staying still, trying not to chase his orgasm into Phil – waiting for Phil to say what he wants.

“Fuck, Dan, now,” Phil somehow moving his heavy tongue.

Dan’s body sags slightly at that, burying his face into Phil’s neck, as he moves inside of Phil’s over stimulated and sensitised body. Phil gasps at the tingles the movement creates on the back of his neck; surprised he’s not numb. Dan cries out against his neck, and comes, and Phil, moans, he can feel it spilling hot and sticky deep inside of him. Dan pulls out gently.

“Jesus.” He says, blearily, as he rests back on his knees.

Phil clenches his arse as if selfishly keeping Dan’s come inside of him rather than letting it pool out for Dan to delight in but his body gives up the ghost, and he can feel it trickle, as he gently places his legs down. Dan grabs for the blanket, and Phil limply beckons to him, they stay sandwiched there on the sofa for far too long given their height and limbs and how badly they fit, but Phil’s head fits perfectly in the crook of Dan’s neck as he strokes his hair, and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat to me on tumblr: [beczor](http://beczor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
